mattybrapsfandomcom-20200213-history
CallMeCarson
Carson King (born: May 10, 1999 20), better known online as CallMeCarson is an American YouTube comedian, who usually makes videos with his friends recording themselves on Discord, in a game, or on the internet. He is best known for his Emotional Breakdown playing Minecraft after falling for a trapped chest in Keemstar's Minecraft Monday tournament. On very rare occasions, he also vlogs on his friend's channels. Carson made his channel in May of 2012, on his birthday (May 10) under the username TheBlueCrewPros before renaming it to CallMeCarson. He started gaining fame for his Invading Discord Servers and DeviantArt is NOT Safe videos. YouTube Career On his main channel, he mainly uploads videos with his friends reviewing images, videos, or games with commentary while using the voice chat software known as Discord. His second channel (CallMeCarsonLIVE) consists of uploads of him and his friends playing a variety of games, for example, Minecraft, Roblox, UNO, Portal, Gang Beasts, Human: Fall Flat and many more. Survival Multiplayer Series In March of 2019, Carson and many other streamers started a season of a Minecraft Survival Multiplayer Series on his twitch channel. Many streamers like twomad, cscoop and AntVenom played in this series. The point of the game was for people to donate to streamers to place a hit on any of the people playing the game. Some clips of the streams were uploaded to his second channel, CallMeCarsonLIVE. Goopcast Podcast / UnZipped Podcast In the video Weird YouTube Channels, he announced he started a thing called the UNZIPPED Podcast where there's "four people under the age of 20 talking about topics you don't really care about." The "Goop Squad" uploaded four videos before renaming the podcast, "Goopcast", unlisting their four previous podcasts and adding five new episodes. Under this name, they are also on Soundcloud. Quotes * "I am the president of the United States, Obama!" * "He clearly likes it!" * "Hey, did you know 6% of people," * "Spider check!" * "Listen, you goblins." * "I'm an influencer. All the other Minecraft streamers suck. They don't understand how to be an influencer like me. I influence, I tweak, I get mad win." * "AH!" * "I would breed with Dwayne." * "Jersey Shore the Situa- the Situa- the Situation. My abs. The Situatin." * "Wood-fired pizza?" * 'Hmm, where did I put that lever?' * "sex and a half" Subscriber Milestonesedit * 1 million subscribers: March 5, 2019 * 2 million subscribers: September 10, 2019 Video View Milestonesedit * 150 million views: July 24, 2019 Trivia * Carson wrote "Subscribe to CallMeCarson on YouTube." as his yearbook quote.3 * Carson met the creator of Phineas and Ferb (Dan Povenmire) during a visit at Disney Television Animation. * Carson played Minecraft multiple times with the voice actor of Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball (Nicolas Cantu), who is known as Junky Janker. * Carson's LIVE recap videos have been edited by Joko, Pokay, Krinios, YoItsGold, Archie, and others. Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Music videos Category:2012 __NOEDITSECTION__